


Shopping Spree

by NarutoXD



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kmart, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoXD/pseuds/NarutoXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Lee decide to visit the new shop in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> i worked very hard on this

It was a bright, sunny day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hinata and Rock Lee strolled down the streets, joking back and forth with each other. "Hey, Hinata, we should we stop by that new store they built not too long ago!" Lee suggested, beaming at her. "Oh, Kmart? Yes, lets go!" Hinata nodded with a small smile on her face. Lee then grabbed her hand and began running, dragging the other along with him. "S-slow down!! Lee!!!"

Once they made it to the door of Kmart, Lee stopped so Hinata could catch her breath. She was hunched over, trying to gain back her breath. "Hinata, you must train more if you want to be as fast as me!" he said as he began walking into the store. "W-wait!" she breathed, running after him.

As soon as they set foot in the store, they knew they had just entered Heaven. "Wow... Lee, look at all the stuff!" Hinata giggled, running over to the nearest shelf. "So many things.. I just want to buy it all! Too bad I do not have enough money." Lee sighed, picking up a pink jumpsuit. He held it against his body to see if it would fit him, grinning. "A perfect fit!"

Hinata ran over to a shelf stocked with little candies and toys. She picked up a pair of bunny ears and put them on her head. "Wow, Hinata! You look cute in that!" Lee chuckled, carrying a bunch of clothes. "Let's go check out! I want to buy all this!"

Hinata nodded, then walked with Lee to the front of the store where the cash registers are. They walk up to the cashier and put their things down. "Hello! Thank you for shopping at Kmart, believe it!" the cashier said cheerily. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. Could it be..?

The kunoichi gasped, looking up at the cashier. "N-Naruto?!" she yelled as her face went red.  
"Hinata?!? What are you doing here???" Naruto said, in shock. You see, Naruto was Hinata's ex-husband. Awkward.

Hinata quickly grabbed her things and took Lee's hand, dragging him far away from Naruto and into a different line. "I-I'm sorry, Lee, I didn't expect that to happen.." she sighed with her hands covering her face. "It is alright, Hinata! Do not worry!" Lee gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Hey there, sexy. Where have you been all my life~?" a familiar voice cooed, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee froze, slowly turning around to see who was talking. Hinata turned as well, gasping. "N-Neji?!?"

To be continued.


End file.
